


The Crazy Tales of the Batfamily

by harleyqgrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyqgrayson/pseuds/harleyqgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different stories involving the members of the batfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Tales of the Batfamily

Tim and pain killers don’t mix well at all!!! For one thing he gets all mushy and does some crazy things during this time. By mushy, he starts finding his victims and runs like a little kid, and tries to jump in their arms in order to hug them. Now remember Tim is not the hugging type of person that is usually left to Dick. There is also times when he tries to kiss them, lets just say that doesn’t end well, cause somebody ends up hurt and also Tim gets his feelings hurt. The crazy things that Tim has done during this time is put a pink umbrella in Jason’s bed, which revoked Tim’s privileges to either watch or read Harry Potter during these times. After that happened, Jason went around the house and grabbed all of the umbrellas and hide them from Tim. Jason says that he could care less if Tim got soak and wet. He tries to talk Dick into going on vacation with him. Which by the way it doesn’t work cause Tim doesn’t do vacations well, and like Dick is going to let his little brother that is loaded up on pain killers leave the house. He tells Stephanie that he loves her and they should get married and have 20 kids. Steph just looks at him like he is crazy and tells him that he will never get 20 kids out of her. He doesn’t fool with Cass, cause she scares the crap out of him, to put it nicely. He tries to tell Selina that Bruce is mean and hateful to him, and that he was her to adopt him. This is usually when Bruce has to tell her that Tim is on meds and she shouldn’t believe everything that he says. Nothing changes between Tim and Damian, they both still fight like there is no tomorrow.


End file.
